1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor runners. More particularly, the invention pertains to protective plastic floor runners and a method of using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of floor runners are known in the art for use on floors or carpets for a variety of different applications. For example, floor runners are commonly placed in high-traffic areas to protect the underlying floor from dirt or wear.
Typically, floor runners are formed of a synthetic plastic material and are provided in a rolled form. Common high-traffic uses of floor runners include convention halls and model homes, where the floor runner is often designed to protect a carpet. However, in such applications where a continuous length of floor runner is extended across a floor, it has been found that it is often necessary to cross over obstacles on the floor, such as power cords and the like, which creates a significant safety risk to those persons walking or moving along the floor runner.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the floor runner and method of using same of the present invention solves the aforementioned problem and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.